Klaine Breakup will they Makeup?
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Blaine breaks up with Kurt because he thinks Kurt is cheating on his with Sam. Will Klaine get back together? Is Kurt really cheating on Blaine? My second ever fanfiction please read review and ENJOY! XXX p.s. sorry for the rubbish title
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. (Although I wish I owned Darren Criss)**

"Kurt!" Blaine called as he walked into his bedroom without knocking, he slammed the door open so it slammed back against the wall.

"Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt said jumping up from his bed were he had been studding.

Blaine stifled a gasp, god Kurt was so cute in that outfit and could those jeans be any tighter? Blaine closed his eyes trying to think back to the subject.

"How could you?" Blaine yelled at Kurt who jumped as he sensed Blaine's anger, what was he going on about?

"Blaine Baby I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurt said calmly trying to calm Blaine down with the tone of his voice. It didn't work.

"Don't give me that crap Kurt Hummel! I can't even look at you right now!" Blaine shouted, Kurt didn't need to now that was because Kurt looked so hot when he was confused and Blaine was finding it hard not to kiss him.

"Blaine please just tell me what the hell you're on about?" Kurt said walking over to Blaine and cupping his chin before pulling his face so Blaine was forced to look at him.

God those eyes Blaine groaned, "Get off me. Kurt I just didn't think you were like this!"

"Like what Blaine please," Kurt said trying to hug Blaine but biting back tears when Blaine rejected him.

"Kurt, you really have no idea?" Blaine asked looking at the boy in front of him who looked a lot younger.

Kurt shook his head slowly trying to control the tears, Blaine had never been angry at him before and it really hurt.

"Kurt I have pictures to prove it so don't you dare deny that you've been cheating on me!" Blaine yelled so that Carol, Burt, Finn and Quinn if she was still here could here him.

Kurt winced at the words, what the hell was he talking about? "What? What do you mean?" He said he was so confused.

"Look!" Blaine said taking the photos of the evidence out of his pocket and shoving them in Kurt's face. Blaine hadn't realised he had been crying until then but he loved Kurt even though he hadn't had a chance to say it yet and the fact that Kurt had cheated on him hurt more then anything he had ever experienced.

Kurt looked at the pictures and sighed in relief. Oh thank god. "Blaine baby I'm not cheating on you!" he said laughing in relief.

"What are you doing standing outside a motel with Sam then huh?" Blaine shouted still not believing him.

"Baby I can't tell you," Kurt said sighing in frustration, "I don't know whether Sam would…"

"Want people to know he was secretly gay?" Blaine shouted, "And stop call me baby because _we _are over!"

"What? Blaine no please!" Kurt said grabbing hold of Blaine's hand and pulling him back as he tried to walk out the door.

"Get off me Kurt, you aren't the guy I thought you were," Blaine hissed shaking Kurt off of him. Kurt winced at his words.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed pushing Blaine up against the wall and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Blaine groaned and couldn't help but pull Kurt closer because he always forgot his train of thought when Kurt was kissing him. Kurt sighed into Blaine's mouth and broke the kiss kissing down Blaine's neck. But with there lips no longer connected, not that Kurt kissing his neck wasn't very distracting, Blaine managed to remember why he was here. He pushed Kurt away, "No, Kurt, were finished. I never want to see you and you're cheating face ever again."

Blaine ran down the stairs, ignoring Kurt calling his name heartbrokenly. Blaine walked out the door, not looking back because he knew if he did he would see Kurt crying and he didn't know weather he would be able to take it. He would run back and hug him begging him not to cry.

Kurt watched Blaine walk away without a backwards glance, "BLAINE!" he yelled one more time his voice cracking because he was sobbing hard, "I love you," he whispered to himself closing his eyes, he would never get to tell Blaine that he loved him.

"Kurt?" His Dad Burt said as Kurt turned around a face full of tears, Kurt groaned when he saw Burt, his step mum Carol, his step brother Finn and his girlfriend and fellow new direction member Quinn. "You okay?" Quinn asked.

Kurt gulped and shook his head, no his wasn't okay he was heartbroken. "No…I…I…" he struggled to get his words out between sobs, "I need to be alone."

"Kurt honey?" Quinn said as Kurt pushed past them just wanting to get into his room so he could really break down, "Call me if you need me okay?"

Kurt nodded, "Thanks Quinn, I'll see you at scho...School…tomorrow."

Quinn nodded, Kurt ran up the stairs to his room closing the door behind him and throwing himself down on his bed face first sobbing hard into his pillow.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed, post new chapter soon. Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt, Honey time to get up," Carol called through the door the next day, "Come on sweetie you'll be late for school!"

Kurt groaned his eyes were sore from crying himself to sleep. He got slowly out of bed and walked into his private bathroom and looked in his mirror. Man he was a mess, he brushed his unstyled hair out of his eyes. Luckily he was used to acting tall and brave when he was hurting inside, he knew that this was going to be really hard but he was going to do his best. To be honest he was pretty angry at Blaine. How could he think that he would ever cheat on him? He wanted to get back at him, so he took a shower and concentrated on making himself look amazing, he was going to make Blaine jealous. Kurt was shocked at himself; this was nothing like his usual character. But his heart was broken so he was aloud to act a little crazy right? Kurt showered and picked out his tightest jeans and the t-shirt that made him look way more muscular then he really was. Then he styled his hair in the way that Blaine said he loved and looked in the mirror. He smiled at his handy work; you couldn't tell he was broken inside at all.

"Kurt breakfast," Burt called up the stairs.

"Coming Dad," Kurt called back forcing himself to sound cheerful. He looked in the mirror trying out different smiles to see which one looked real before opening the door and instead of walking down the stairs slowly like he wanted to he skipped down them. As Kurt was expecting they all looked at him waiting for him to burst into tears. When he didn't they looked a bit surprise. Kurt pretended that he didn't notice and sat down in the nearest chair with a huge fake grin plastered to his face. He grabbed a slice of toast even though the last thing he wanted to do right now was eat before spreading on some low fat butter and taking a bite.

"How are you?" Finn asked pilling his plate high with food as usual.

"Yes thank you," Kurt grinned warmly glancing at his watch…that Blaine had given him, he blinked back the tears that threatened to erupt and pretend to be straightening out his shirt while he got himself together. Then he looked up, "So, Dad much work today?" Kurt asked forcing himself to be his usual cheery self.

"Umm…" Burt said surprised how normal his son was acting, "Just a few tyre changes and stuff."

Kurt nodded taking another bite of toast and forcing himself to chew and swallow; he glanced at his watch again, when was a suitable time to leave? Thankfully a few minutes later after Finn and shovelled down enough food for three people Burt got to his feet and said, "Right boys you'd better be off."

Finn groaned and rolled his eyes as we both got to our feet, it was a hot sunny day which was good, that brought out the red in Kurt's hair which Blaine also loved. The two boys walked to school together talking about nothing in particular. When they finally reached the school they smiled at each other before Finn went off to where Puck and Sam were standing whilst Kurt walked over to his best friend Mercedes.

"Wow, White boy. You're looking rather sexy today," She grinned as Kurt got close enough for him to hear.

Kurt just laughed, "Thanks Mercy."

"You okay?" Mercedes asked as Kurt sat down beside her on the bench.

Kurt sighed, he could never lie to his best friend, "No, not really."

"What's up?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt just sighed trying desperately not to think about Blaine's face when he pushed Kurt away from the hug.

"How bad is it?" Mercedes asked.

"Sitting in the dark eating full fat ice-cream few over a week" Kurt sighed not bothering to lie.

"Ouch, come one what's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

"Blaine, he…he sort of broke up with me," Kurt said wincing as the words left his mouth.

"What? Why?" Mercedes asked, but before Kurt could replied she was on her feet, "Man, I am gonna kick his ass.

"Mercedes," Kurt sighed tugging lightly on her jacket so she sat back down, "He thinks I'm cheating on him with Sam."

"Why?" Mercedes demanded.

"Because someone gave him a photo of me and Sam outside a Motel," Kurt sighed.

"What the hell were you doing with Sam in a Motel? Oh holy chesseus you are cheating on him aren't you?"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed, "No of course not!"

"What were you doing with Sam then?" Mercedes asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't tell you, I don't know if Sam wants me to tell," Kurt sighed, "That's why Blaine got all defensive."

"Well, hon I love you and all, but can you blame him?" Mercedes asked.

"I guess not," Kurt shrugged, "And now we change the subject?"

"Fine, but I'm going to get you two back together," Mercedes said.

"Man I feel sorry for us," Kurt laughed, "More for Blaine as he hasn't felt the 'raft of Mercy.'"

"Ha-ha," Mercedes said sarcastically as the bell rang, "Come on, double Maths."

Kurt laughed at Finns attempt at joke when the two boys walked home together, "Can you tell Dad I'm at Dalton?" Kurt asked as he paused at the turning towards the school.

"Is that a good idea? I mean after you cheated on…." Finn started before being interrupted by a very angry Kurt.

"You think I cheated on him?" Kurt almost yelled, "Because I didn't ask Sam if you don't believe me."

Kurt stormed towards Dalton where he walked through the front gate and into the entrance hall, all the way to the music room were he walked in. Almost all the Warblers were there they all looked up at Kurt with awkward faces.

"Hey guys, look I just came to get one thing straight! I did _not _cheat on Blaine." Kurt said, "Come on you have to believe me!" Kurt groaned when none of the Warblers said anything.

Tyler, one of the Warblers that Kurt was really close with got to his feet, "I believe you." He said.

Kurt sighed, "Thanks, can you try and convince these guys? Because not only have I lost the love of my life I've also lost a lot of good friends." He said looking at each of the warblers in turn, "And I'm not going to stay because I don't think I can handle seeing…"

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice asked.

Kurt winced at the voice, the voice that was no longer his…


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt took a deep breath and put on his best fake smile and turned around, "Oh Hey Blaine," he said as happily as he could manage. He froze when he saw that Blaine was in a huge state, stray curls had escaped from his gelled hair and his Warbler tie hung loosely around his neck. He looked so tired and pale. And his amazing eyes had lost there sparkle which worried Kurt more then anything. "Are you okay?"

"Well…No not really," Blaine said his eyes raking over Kurt's tight jeans and T-shirt and finally resting on his hair, "I love you're hair like that."

"Oh, Thanks. What's wrong?" Kurt asked biting his lip.

"I miss you like crazy," Blaine sighed walking forwards, "Look…I forgive you. Will you go out with me again?"

"What? No," Kurt said stepping backwards away from Blaine, "You still think I cheated which means you don't trust me."

"Kurt, just tell me what you were doing!" Blaine demanded voice rising in volume.

"No, Blaine. It's obvious you don't trust me. All you needed to now is that I didn't cheat on you and never will. That is if we ever get back together." Kurt said shaking his head.

"Kurt I do trust you, but…there's pretty hard evidence," Blaine pointed out.

"Then it's pretty obvious that you don't. Whatever Blaine, guess I'll see you around," Kurt said pushing past him blinking back tears.

"Wait Kurt," Blaine called. But Kurt kept walking just needing to get out of there. Blaine didn't follow.

Kurt always thought that Blaine and him would end up together but now he wasn't so sure.

"White boy, spill" Mercedes told Kurt as he sat down next to her the next day looking miserable.

"It's just that…Wow," Kurt said as a boy slightly taller then himself walked into school, he had brown neatly styled hair and deep blue eyes. And to Kurt well… to put it frankly, he was hot. He was wearing all designer brands all the way down to his socks.

"Holly chesseus Kurt, did you just say wow to a guy?" Mercedes asked following Kurt's gaze to the boy.

"I think I just did," Kurt muttered as the boy looked around had locked his eyes on Kurt. Kurt hitched a breath when the boy smiled at him and started to walk over. "Oh my God Mercy he's coming this way." Kurt panicked. Mercedes just laughed.

"Hello, sorry but I had to ask you were did you get that Marc Jacobs jacket from?" The boy asked.

Kurt was too shocked to speak at first, "oh online, it was half of as well."

"Wow, that must have took some time to find. I'm Jason by the way," The boy said holding his hand out for Kurt to shake.

Kurt took it, "I'm Kurt."

"Nice to meet you, look please forgive me but are you gay?" Jason said blushing slightly.

Kurt laughed, "Yeah I'm gay."

"Me too, God that could have awkward. I'm new don't suppose you could show me around today?" Jason asked blushing once again.

Kurt smiled, he liked this boy a lot, "Yeah sure, I'll try to protect you from slushy facials and stuff."

"Nah, I'm used to them. Got them at my old school too." Jason said rolling his eyes. He then seemed to notice that Mercedes was there, she was smiling widely, "and who is this beautiful young lady?"

"Mercedes," Kurt said nudging Mercedes and giving her a look that was meant to say 'stop grinning like an idiot.'

"Nice too meet you," Jason said nodding at her with a smile before he turned back to Kurt, "So you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Uhh…Well…" Kurt said not sure what his relationship status was at the moment, "A guy just broke up with me, he thought I was cheating on him which I wasn't…"

"So you're single?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow at Kurt's long explanation.

"Well…The guy wants me back but…he doesn't believe me…" Kurt said biting his lip.

"But if he doesn't trust you then what's the point?" Jason said frowning slightly.

"That's what I said!" Kurt said


	4. Chapter 4

"Jay! Ahh, no please!" Kurt squealed as they were walking into town together that weekend. Jason was tickling Kurt begging him to buy ice-cream. It was obvious that Jay was flirting and Kurt could see that. He was doing his best not to flirt back but he really liked Jason so it was hard. He hadn't seen Blaine since he had gone to Dalton and he wasn't really sure how Blaine thought about him. When he was honest to himself he was dreading seeing Blaine again, he really thought that he and Blaine were the real deal, but now they had broken up and Kurt couldn't quiet get his head around the fact that they might not even be friends anymore.

"Kurt come on, just one little mini ice-cream?" Jay begged fighting a smile. Kurt couldn't help but smile back. They had so much in common! They loved fashion, the same music, they both had a higher voice range then the average boy (Jay had joined New Directions after doing an amazing audition.)

"No, Jay," Kurt chuckled rolling his eyes, "I do not need the calories."

"Are you kidding me? You're a stick insect!" Jay exclaimed, "I can't have one if you don't. You already make me feel like an elephant."

"Jay, you're being ridiculous," Kurt said trying to drag Jay away from the ice-cream parlour.

"Please, come on! We've both spent a lot. I think we deserve an ice-cream before we go home? Shopping is hard work!" Jay said giving Kurt his best puppy dog eyes.

Kurt groaned, "Fine one!" he sighed sitting on one of the metal chairs outside the shop.

"Yay! Kurt babe I love you you're amazing!" Jay grinned at his success, "The ice-creams are on me."

"I should think so too," Kurt said, "Now stop telling me how amazing I am and get me the most expensive one there."

"Will do," Jay grinned as he walked away inside the shop.

Kurt sighed tucking his many bags under the table and slouching in his seat. What he did for Jay was mental. Blaine could never tempt him to eat anything that would sacrifice his figure but Jay was pretty hard to say no to. Was he falling for Jay? Was he over Blaine? No, no he wasn't but was it possible to be in love with too people at he same time? Jay could make him do anything and he was really hot in a obvious way, but when he thought of Blaine his heart quickened and when ever anyone mentioned his name he couldn't help but smile, Blaine was hot too, his hair which Kurt loved curly and oh my god his eyes, those dark warm brown hazel-butter eyes.

"Heyya, beautiful," Jay grinned placing the hugest ice-cream that Kurt had ever seen in front of him.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" Kurt gasped starting at the mountain of ice-cream in front of him, "What us this?"

"The most expensive one in there, it's called a mega-double-triple-large delight," Jay laughed at Kurt's expression before placing another one in front of himself, grabbing a spoon and digging deep.

"Jay, I was joking! I'm never going to eat all this!" Kurt said picking up his spoon and hesitantly scooping some of the top. He couldn't deny that it was amazing but he knew he was going to regret this later.

"I'll eat what you leave honey don't worry," Jay said ice-cream all around his mouth.

Kurt laughed, "Jay you have ice-cream all over you."

"Shit," Jay muttered wiping his mouth, "is it gone?"

"No you've got a little bit there," Kurt said pointing at the corner of his lip.

"Can you just get it?" Jay chuckled leaning forward.

Kurt laughed rolling his eyes as he lent forward outstretching his hand until it was touching Jays face and gently wiping away any trace of vanilla ice-cream.

Jay lent forward planning to kiss Kurt; he raised his hand to Kurt's cheek and smoothed it gently with his thumb looking straight into Kurt's eyes. He pulled Kurt forward at the same time then he lent over the table. They were inches apart when…

"Kurt," Blaine said standing behind Jay wearing a plain grey t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was a curly mess just as Kurt loved it and he was standing there with an extremely shocked expression on his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. Kurt pulled away from Jay. No one knew what to say. Both Blaine and Kurt were blushing brightly. Blaine turned around muttering something that sounded like "Sorry" before striding quickly away.

"No, Blaine hey wait!" Kurt said getting to his feet and following quickly. Blaine ignored him but Kurt's light frame soon caught up. Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's muscular arm pulling him around to face him.

"What Kurt?" Blaine sighed, "I'm sorry for interrupting okay? Please…I…I" Blaine blinked on the verge of tears, "I need to be alone."

Blaine struggled against Kurt's hand but Kurt shook his head, "Blaine, I still have feelings for you."

"Really?" Blaine said really crying now, "Because It doesn't seem like it!"

"Blaine, shhh," Kurt comforted pulling him until he was caught in a hug, Blaine fought at first but soon gave in to the familiar feeling of being in Kurt's arms.

"Kurt, I never got a chance…to tell…" Blaine said trying to control his tears, "to tell you that I love you."

Kurt groaned, "I love you too. Of course I do Blaine."

"Then how come you were about to let that guy stick his tongue down your throat?" Blaine sighed resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and smelling that smell that was totally Kurt, God he had missed that smell.

"I'm not going to lie to you Blaine. I do like him," Kurt said, the words made Blaine wince on Kurt's warm shoulder, "But I do love you Blaine, I can tell you that much." Kurt finished gently running his fingers through Blaine's soft messy curls not caring if anyone saw.

"I miss you so much," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I miss you as well, "Kurt whispered back pulling Blaine even closer.

"I'm driving the Warblers crazy," Blaine smiled sadly; "I've been spending most of time in my room just being depressed."

"You broke up with me remember?" Kurt sighed, "I tried to make you jealous,"

"I am so jealous of that guy there now," Blaine said looking up over Kurt's shoulder, "Oh, he's gone."

"What? Oh bum," Kurt sighed.

"You must like him a lot if he got you too eat ice-cream," Blaine noted the too ice-creams on the table.

"If I'm really honest it was just to shut him up," Kurt laughed when he couldn't help but kiss Blaine's neck.

Blaine groaned at the contact, "Kurt please take me back? I'm begging you please?"

"But do you trust me?" Kurt asked pulling away too look Blaine directly into Blaine's beautiful eyes.

Blaine nodded, "Yes, Kurt I do. And you're right there was no way this was going to work if I didn't."

Kurt sighed as he saw the truth in Blaine's eyes and smiled, "God Blaine Anderson I love you so much!"

Blaine's eyes instantly lit up again, "I love you too Kurt Hummel." He grinned widely before pressing his forehead against Kurt's.

Blaine lent forward almost pressing his lips to Kurt when Kurt pulled away, Blaine frowned at him, his eyes questioning.

"What about Jay? Blaine I feel really mean," Kurt sighed biting his lip.

"Jay? Who's Jay?" Blaine asked.

"Jason…the guy before," Kurt said looking over his shoulder at the table.

"The…the one who was about to kiss you?" Blaine stuttered.

"Yeah, Blaine I want to be with you but…"Kurt sighed thinking of Jays hair.

"Well, you're going to have to chose," Blaine said.

"I know," Kurt said biting his lip, what had he got himself into?


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Jay, I'm sorry," Kurt said as he lead him into the toilets at school.

"Its okay, Man my eyes are burning," Jay sighed looking in the mirror and wiping slushy of his face.

"Oh but Jay it's my fault!" Kurt groaned passing him a wet paper towel.

"Did you throw the slushy at me? No. Kurt don't blame you're self sweetie," Jay said rolling his eyes and then wincing as that increased the burning.

"But it is my fault" Kurt sighed, "I could have seen him come up if I wasn't talking to Mercedes."

"Kurt honey, you are aloud to talk to you're friend!" Jay said turning around to face Kurt and wrapping his arms around him.

"Jay, you're sort of getting slushy on my jacket," Kurt said.

"Sorry honey," Jay said pulling away and using the paper towel he had in his hand to get the small amount of slushy that had wiped of on Kurt's jacket.

Jay sighed turning back to the mirror to wipe the red icy slush of his face. Kurt gulped as he watched Jay try and get the stain out of the scarf he wore around his neck. It was his fault and he felt so terrible. He knew always look out, never let down you're guard because that's just what the jocks wait for.

"Let me help?" Kurt asked walking forward and taking the scarf from Jay's hands before turning to one of the sinks and running it under the tap.

"It's no good, this t-shirts ruined. Luckily I have another in my bag," Jay said pulling the top over his head. Kurt tried not to stare at Jay's chest and failed completely. Jay smirked when he saw Kurt looking at him, "You like what you see?" Jay asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt blushed brilliantly which just made Jay laugh, he walked forward still topless and wrapped his arms around Kurt lovingly.

"Jay!" Kurt complained trying to bat him away. Jay ignored him and started to kiss down Kurt's neck.

"Don't tell me you don't like this Kurt," he whispered. Kurt shivered feeling his hot breath on his neck.

"Jay ple…" but he was cut of by Jay's lips pressing against his. Kurt had no idea what to do so he just stayed still, not kissing back but not pushing him away either.

Jay pulled away with a small sigh, "Look Kurt, me and Blaine have been talking."

"You…you have?" Kurt asked frowning.

"We've decide to give you a week, to chose between him and me." Jay told Kurt stepping away and pulling a new shirt over his head.

"One week? Exclaimed Kurt, "I can't!"

"Think about it Kurt, It's not fair on me and Blaine to be just hanging around waiting for you." Jay said hugging Kurt quickly and kissing his cheek.

"But…" Kurt groaned, "Can we still be friends if I chose Blaine?"

Jay smiled sadly, "Of course sweetie."

Kurt sighed, "Come on, I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"Okay, come on…."

"Kurt come on, just chose!" Blaine said. Kurt, Blaine and Jay were all standing in Kurt's room. Kurt had had a week to think about it but he still had no idea which one. His friends of course found it funny, laughing at the fact that he had too great guys fighting over him. But Kurt didn't find it funny at all, in fact before the guys had come over to here the verdict he was pretty sure that he was just going to tell them that he just wanted to be single for a while but as soon as he saw them then that plan went out the window.

"Guys, I can't choose!" Kurt groaned.

"Kurt, do you love me?" Blaine asked seriously sitting down on the bed beside him.

"You know I do Blaine, I love you more then anything!" Kurt said leaning against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine nodded, "I love you too. Now do you love Jay?"

"No. But I don't really know him that well. I could love him." Kurt said. Jay remained silent.

"Well, there's only one question sweetheart" Blaine said putting his hand on Kurt's leg.

"What?" Kurt said raising his head from Blaine and brushing his hand of his leg. He felt bad for Jay.

"Who's a better kisser?" Blaine said seriously. But Kurt knew he was joking.

Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed giving Blaine a playful shove, "Blaine I'm serious."

"Okay, okay serious face," Blaine said putting on a weird facial expression.

"Blaine is that meant to be you're serious face? It looks more like you're constipated." Kurt giggled.

"Well, at least my sexy faces don't look like…" Blaine started with an evil grin on his face.

"Okay! Blaine shhh," Kurt panicked, "Now please just tell me the question!"

Blaine smiled, "Are you willing to risk me and you, for someone that you could or could no love?"

Jay hadn't said anything apart from 'Hello' when he walked in so Kurt and Blaine were surprised when he said, "But Kurt we have so much in common."

"That is true…" Kurt said.

"But Kurt you were my first love, and I was yours!" Blaine fought back.

"Kurt do you really want to be with one person for the rest of you're life?" Jay challenged.

"Whoa, who said anything about forever?" Kurt said but the other boys ignored him.

"Do you really want to just throw you're self from guy to guy?" Blaine asked.

"Do you really want to be with someone who has no fashion sense what so ever?" Jay said narrowing his eyes at Blaine's plain clothing.

Kurt had had enough, he jumped to his feet "Guys, okay. Blaine's clothes suit him, he doesn't have to wear designer to look amazing, if I don't pick Blaine that doesn't mean I'm going to be throwing myself about, who said that I'm going to be with one of you two for the rest of my life anyway, yes Blaine you were my first love and I care a lot about you but that doesn't mean we belong together!"

The two boys started at Kurt. Blaine bit his lip God Kurt was so sexy when he took control. Jay raised an eyebrow he had never seen this side of Kurt. Kurt sighed, "Blaine you're right the question is do I want to risk what we have for something that could or could not be amazing." Kurt continued ignoring the fact that the boys were staring at him.

"So…can you?" Jay asked.

It was silent for about a minute before Kurt sighed, breaking the silence before he said "No, no I can't. I'm sorry Jay but I love Blaine."

Blaine sighed out in relief a breath that he didn't realised he had been holding and couldn't help the grin that was glued to his face.

Jay nodded, "You guys are adorable anyway, and they do say that opposites attract." Jay was sad but he could see that the two boys were practically made for each other, "Still friends?" he asked.

The two other boys looked at each other and nodded, "Friends" they said together.

As soon as Jay left Blaine waited no time on sweeping Kurt up in his arms and kissing him passionately. Kurt smiled against Blaine's eager lips as he was pushed softly back onto the bed. After a lot of kissing they were lying next to each other on Kurt's bed, both there hair was a mess and there clothes creased but neither of the boys cared. They were both breathing slightly heavily and nether had ever felt so happy.

"I'm sorry I was just an idiot Kurt," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand, "Too think I almost lost you over it?"

"Let's just forget about it." Kurt said snuggling closer to his boyfriend's chest.

"Sounds perfect, just like you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt grinned at the words.

**A/N: Okay, there you go hope you liked the ending and the rest of the story too, please review and tell me what you think!**

**I do NOT own Glee or any of the characters apart from Jason (Jay.)**


End file.
